Not Paying Attention
by Autumn de Briar
Summary: Marco isn't paying attention during an Animorphs meeting.  JM  Rated T for swearing.


Disclaimer: Although K.A. did not in fact write all of the Animorphs books all by herself, she was still entitled to decide who indeed wrote the books for her. I am not on that list of lucky people. Therefore, I do not own the characters and I am in no way profiting monetarily off of this story. Now. Enjoy.

* * *

Hi. My name is… 

"Marco, are you listening?" Ahh, he said it for me. He, of course, being Jake. We're in the middle of a little meeting where we're talking about… well, okay, I don't know what we're talking about. Alas, I wasn't listening. My mind was on other things.

"Um… no." I glance up at Jake and he's wearing this look that makes me shudder. He is _pissed_. "Sorry?"

"You know what? If you're not going to listen and be an active member of this group, you can just leave." It looks like he means it. He's got his jaw set and his teeth are grinding against each other, as if they were the ones not listening instead of me.

I stare at him for a few moments and then I get up and leave. I really don't feel like listening to him blab on and on while I'm off in my own little world. I can't concentrate on anything anymore. My grades are shit, I've been nearly killed _every_ mission. Actually, that's not any different than normal, but it seems like the calls have been closer. I could actually hear God and Jesus chatting one time and I saw the light for a moment. Of course, I had also been in fly morph sitting on a wall next to a lamp but… anyway.

I think Jake is a little shocked at my behavior. I mean, ever since I found out who Visser One is, I've been gung ho about these missions. Well, maybe not gung ho. That's Rachel. But I've been a lot more into it and determined than I was before. I have a reason to fight now, so why would I get up and leave in the midst of planning another mission?

Well, like I said. My mind is on other things.

Before I even get to the bottom of Cassie's driveway, Jake catches up to me. "What the hell, man? What's your problem?"

"Jake, just leave me alone, okay? You told me to leave, so I left."

"Those weren't exactly my words…"

"Oh shove it. I can't pay attention right now so it's better for me to go."

"So what is it that's got you so preoccupied?"

"Jake, no. Not now, okay?"

"Marco, stop. You're a part of this group. You appointed me as leader, right? Do you remember that?" I nod reluctantly. "So I'm leading. And if I'm going to lead, I need to know if my guys are okay. And you're not okay. So what's wrong?"

"Jake…"

"No, Marco. You've been like this for a while now and I'm getting sick of it. We're best friends, man. You can tell me."

"No, I can't actually."

"Why?"

This is the part where I break. "You want to know, Jake? You want to know why I can't focus? Because I'm in love with you, okay? That's it. And I'm fucking sick and tired of having to deal with being a teenager fighting a war against aliens while at the same time having to figure out that I'm not only gay but also in love with my best friend." My voice is rising and the others can probably hear me. Obviously, I'm not thinking very clearly. "So that's why. I've been trying to figure out how to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him while also worrying about how he's going to react. Is he going to reject me? Is he going to hate me? Is he going to want to kill me? Forget if he actually feels the same way! The chances of that happening are far and slim and even he did love me back, what the fuck would I do then? We might hug or kiss or make-out and I've never even really had a fake girlfriend, much less a _real_ boyfriend so that's almost scarier than rejection. And what about his girlfriend! How the hell would she react? What would this mean while we're on missions? Missions, Jesus Christ!" Here is where I start pulling at my hair a little bit. Then I stop and pull myself together. I guess no story about the Animorphs would be complete without one of my trademark speeches. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'll just… I'm going to go home now." And I turn and walk away.

I just confessed my love to my best friend. Never thought it would go like that.

* * *

Hi, my name is Jake. And my best friend, Marco, just confessed his love to me. Marco. And to think, I never even suspected him as gay. 

Sure, Cassie suggested it. A few times, actually. "Don't you think it's a little weird that he hasn't had a girlfriend?"

"Who can blame him, Cass? We're always doing the Animorphs thing, he barely has time for his homework or family. He had that crush on Rachel but… she's with Tobias now." I shrugged.

"Yeah but… I mean, we're teenagers. We should have passing fancies, at least."

"Passing fancies?"

She smacked my arm lightly. "You know what I mean."

"He's had passing fancies. Don't you notice the way he drools when we watch Baywatch?"

"Jake… I think he's gay."

"Gay? Marco? Come on, Cassie! If he were gay, don't you think I would have noticed by now? I've known him since we were in diapers for Christ sake."

That was two weeks ago. I guess she was right.

As I watch Marco turn onto the street towards his house, Cassie walks up beside me. "Jake…"

"You were right."

"No, Jake… what are you doing?"

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Go after him."

I look at her for a moment, surprised she would even suggest it. "Cassie, he needs time. I need time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to figure out what the hell just happened."

"Marco's in love with you, Jake. He wants to hug you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to make-out with you. Didn't you hear that?"

"Yeah…"

"So go after him."

I stare at her, confused.

"Jake…" she says, shaking her head. "You're in love with him, too."

I scoff, of course. "I am not! Cassie, I'm with you."

She looks at me sadly. "You're not, though. Not really." We stare at each other for a few minutes. "Go after him. Kiss him. Tell him how you feel."

"But I don't…"

"You do, Jake. Just think about it for a few minutes, really think about it and you'll realize you do."

"I don't… but I don't…" I looked at Marco's tense form briskly walking down the street. "I do. I do. How the hell did you know it before I did?"

"Women's intuition. Go. Now."

"Now? Shouldn't I wait?"

"For what, Jake? The sky to fall? 'Cause it might and what're you going to do if it does and you never told him how you felt?"

I run.

Marco stops abruptly when I cross his path. He even shrinks away a little bit. "Jake?"

"I think… I love you, too."

"You think?" he says, almost wildly and with a little chuckle.

"I do. I do," I say, grabbing his hands.

"Jake…"

"Please, Marco. I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

He stares up at me and suddenly, he's not Marco. He's Marco and he's not all at once. I've never seen Marco so terrified in his life, but all I wanted to do was kiss him. I couldn't believe I'd never realized it before.

"You did hear my speech, right?"

"Loud and clear."

"So you know I'm terrified of the kissing part, right?"

"Right now, you're terrified of anything that has to do with me."

He cracks a small smile. "Well, you got that right."

"So, at least kissing is not only terrifying but also enjoyable and fun."

"Another fine point you've made."

"So?" By now, it probably wouldn't matter what his response is because I'm already so close to his lips, I can feel his shaky breath. So we kiss.

Cheering and clapping distract us. Rachel and Cassie are whooping with glee and I can just barely make out Ax asking about what we were doing. When I look back at Marco, he reaches up and grabs my ears gently.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up and come back inside."

"I'm still not going to be able to focus…"


End file.
